


氪星人不需要隧道

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [14]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 是2017年参加正义联盟首映礼时，采访中亨利和主持人口头叙述中提到了和蝙蝠侠修隧道的玩笑，所以在同人里发挥一下。
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 7





	氪星人不需要隧道

我还是不明白他为什么要修这条隧道……”

巴里把说话的声音挤压在喉咙口后尽量轻地在戴安娜耳边道出了他的疑惑，戴安娜起先没想好要怎么替布鲁斯回答这个问题，她朝前方看过去，疑问中的主角正在听工程师们提出的修补这条隧道的方案，事实上，戴安娜自己也没想到布鲁斯真的修建了一条从大都会直通哥谭的隧道。布鲁斯不是什么事都会向她吐露的，这个谨慎的男人一向如此，她不会做过多猜测，也不会去追根究底那个，所以在巴里又低声自言自语起“如果说以前为了监视超人还好说但是现在超人和他已经不再是敌人——”之时，戴安娜甚至贴心地对他比了个别再说下去的手势。 

布鲁斯在那时向他们侧过了身。 

“因为两座城市之间需要这条隧道。” 

仅此而已。他回答得极为简略，没有更深入地扯出类似于“经济需要”或是“文化交流需要”之类的借口。比起从前什么都闭口不谈，现在这样愿意耐下心来和他们好好对话的布鲁斯对戴安娜来说不是不值得欣慰，只是她也清楚，这离让布鲁斯对他们完全敞开心扉还早得很。 

“说的好像真的会有大都会的人愿意来哥谭旅游似的……”巴里这回不用刻意压低声音了，他擦擦鼻子，心直口快地指出布鲁斯答案中的漏洞。只有疯了的人才会想到要到哥谭来旅游——这句话在此之前巴里一直是当成玩笑来看待的，不过在他今晚顺手帮着戈登收拾了几个抢劫犯之后，他认为这句话也绝对不属于空穴来风的无稽之谈。哥谭的人只愿意待在哥谭，大都会的人也不会盲目到来哥谭给自己找麻烦，这种文化隔阂适用于巴里待过的每一个城市，更何况这条隧道未来既不像要通车，也不像要完全保密封闭起来，但布鲁斯处理完大战后的所有事宜、安顿好归来的超人后，所做的第一件事竟然是来监督隧道修复的进度，以巴里的探索劲儿会就此对布鲁斯的动机充满好奇也着实在情理之中。只可惜布鲁斯压根不打算对他的疑问有所回应，他投入在与工程师们的对话中，不理会巴里又快又纳闷的窃窃私语，就连戴安娜若有所思的神情都被他一同隔绝。 

“承认你曾想通过这条隧道偷偷潜入大都会并不丢人。”在巴里因嫌无趣而迅速消失后，戴安娜才抑制起嘴边的笑意点穿了布鲁斯最初修建这条隧道的本意，布鲁斯动撇撇唇没来得及反驳，戴安娜的眉毛便又扬了起来，她明确无误地听到了某个从天而降之人带出的动静，等那脚步声在她声后清晰响起，她也抱起了双臂露出了完整的微笑，说真的，她原本以为在超人回归之后，布鲁斯这个念头本可以到此为止的： 

“不过现在我很怀疑到底是两座城市之间需要这条隧道，还是两座城市的某两个人之间需要？” 

“别想太多，我只是……” 

“我猜想布鲁斯一开始只是为了方便替我监视大都会的情况，毕竟在我离开后，大都会……”克拉克一点没有要掩饰自己到来的意思，他截断了布鲁斯欲再作解释的话头、同时忽略了那些工程师的诧异目光。他在戴安娜的视线迎接下站到了布鲁斯身边，戴安娜没错过布鲁斯同一时间把眼珠转向别处的下意识躲避反应，也更不会假装自己没看到克拉克因此漾得更开的笑容。 

“何况你知道的，开着蝙蝠车直接从哥谭去到大都会始终是……呃……太张扬了，如果有这条地下隧道，他就可以……未来如果联盟有什么需要，我也可以……” 

“你知道你们不必向我解释吧？”戴安娜欣赏了好一番克拉克并不纯熟的临场发挥，为他的郑重其事稍感好笑。她竖起手掌打断，又向后跨出脚步退开，“毕竟这条隧道是韦恩集团的，你们……布鲁斯打算如何使用它和我无关。” 

她又望向布鲁斯，而布鲁斯在犹豫后也望了回来，他们的视线在相交之中僵持了五秒，在尴尬尚未成型只是，戴安娜用别有深意的一句“我不打扰你们了”将此终结。 

“你不应该就这么出现。”布鲁斯目送着戴安娜离开，他拉着克拉克往远离无关人士的方向走，言语间的指责意味少到让这句话更像无用的抱怨，蝙蝠侠不会再对超人尖言冷语似乎是所有人默认的事实，现在的布鲁斯更柔和也更好相处，比起一开始试图让布鲁斯对那份后悔释然，如今适应了布鲁斯改变的克拉克早已掌握了自己该如何巧妙地利用它—— 

“为什么不能？” 

“当然是因为我们的关系仍需保密。” 

克拉克侧眼过去，在布鲁斯又要摆出严肃深刻的表情以前制止了他。他将布鲁斯带离这条连接了两座城市的隧道只花费了十几秒，而遥想上一次，他从大都会乘坐渡轮来到哥谭花了三个多小时。佩里是如何地提醒他别在哥谭被抢、哥谭的风气又是如何地给他留下了深刻印象，这一些都是布鲁斯无从知晓的事。克拉克也不准备再将他们之间曾发生过的一切追溯梳理，因为那些过去只要被再次提起，就都会是至今仍让布鲁斯深感后悔的沉痛过去。 

“你确定你还是要修复这条隧道？”他圈住布鲁斯，将他带向隧道口的那一块隐秘角落，“你真的认为你能在我不察觉的情况下通过隧道来到大都会吗？” 

“你应当清楚，如今我需要的是你能在不被人察觉的情况下使用这条隧道。”布鲁斯说得极为连贯，他在“你”上做了强调，换来的却只是克拉克不甚在意的轻笑： 

“如果我再早一点醒来，也许你就可以省下这一大笔支出了。” 

“没人能预料到会发生什么，这条隧道在我的准备中始终是会派上用场的。” 

就算超人的回归改变了布鲁斯的原计划，他们之间的变化也一样成就了新的计划，他们需要保密的事情太多，而他们的关系绝对是其中之一。布鲁斯把手搭到克拉克的胸前，做出的却并非推拒，于是克拉克便顺势搂住他，又将鼻尖蹭到他额前，亲昵地仿若两人多久没见——布鲁斯没记错的话，他才和克拉克分别了一个小时，离开前他还一再告诫了克拉克不要穿着这身制服随意出没，世人对死而复生的超人实在抱有太多好奇，在他们这个仍需磨合的联盟能处理以前，他不希望再出现什么意料外的状况。 

尽管也不会再有比在克拉克的主动之下、他们意外地将关系递进到了恋人更出乎意料的状况了。 

“我不需要它。”他斩钉截铁地打消了布鲁斯的意图，以一种确定布鲁斯不会对他过于坚决的底气。 

“我不认为未来会有人注意不到超人一直在大都会和哥谭之间来来回回这件事。” 

布鲁斯没有轻易退让，即使从超人再次出现在他眼前开始他就对这双透蓝的眼睛无法拒绝，他也还是没在这件事上退让。 

“我也不认为我飞过来会比我从隧道穿过来要更隐蔽。” 

保持低调确实是克拉克一直以来的作风，但现时他已经连克拉克•肯特这个身份都没法继续使用了。他们没能在超人是否该使用隧道穿梭在两个城市间争执出个结果，但布鲁斯从没就此放弃在这一点上的固执，每一次克拉克在大都会发出邀约，布鲁斯总是执着地在克拉克飞来哥谭之前开进隧道之中，他用每一个能抓住的机会提醒克拉克，两个人通过隧道来去才是最稳妥的、最适合他们的方式。 

“您和肯特少爷的无聊程度超乎我的想象。”阿尔弗雷德又一次摇着头看着布鲁斯钻进蝙蝠车，身后屏幕上那个红点正急速往哥谭的方向移动，而他面前的中年人正准备急匆匆地开进地下隧道以示他想要好好利用这条隧道的决心。布鲁斯能再次建立一段美好的关系是他乐于得见的，但他们把太多的时间花费在该使用何种路径见面又是他身为旁观者难以理解的。 

“……是他逼我这么做的，我警告过他很多次这样会让我和他之间的关系太快暴露。”布鲁斯没戴上头套，脸上的不甘也就一览无遗，阿尔弗雷德背着手转身，毫不留情地刻薄起他的幼稚： 

“在我看来，这只代表了您对肯特少爷无计可施。” 

拆穿现状的阿尔弗雷德耳旁留下的只剩引擎的轰鸣，布鲁斯哼着气驶离的表情不用多想就能跃然眼前，更不用他担心的是恐怕不消五分钟，布鲁斯就会在他为超人修建的隧道中被超人截住。每一次的对峙都是这样的结局，他实在不明白克拉克和布鲁斯为何仍能对此乐此不疲。 

“也许蝙蝠车再提提速，下一次你被我拦住前至少能开到大都会边界。”当克拉克笑眯眯地在蝙蝠车前踏上平地，布鲁斯仍能找回第一次被他半道截住时的不忿，以及混杂在那其中的微妙甜蜜。 

“为什么你还是坚持认为我们需要使用这条隧道？” 

“你明明知道我只是不希望我们之间受到打扰。” 

布鲁斯边回答边被迫打开了蝙蝠车的门，按路程推算，他显然是在还没驶到哥谭港口的位置就被克拉克堵截了，他从车中站起，却在还没跳下之时就被掌控了一切的氪星人抱住： 

“那你也明明知道我就可以解决这个问题。” 

克拉克把蝙蝠车留在隧道中，擅自将布鲁斯带离，韦恩集团的总裁不仅对自己花钱建造的隧道做不了主，太多时候他对自己到底身处何处都做不了主。克拉克依然拒绝使用隧道来和他见面，超人总飞往哥谭也如期变成了布鲁斯最不想看到的新闻。更令他头疼的事，虽然克拉克从不会把这条隧道作为来到哥谭的捷径，但他从没松懈下对这条隧道的保护。等布鲁斯注意到这点的时候，戈登已经第三次通知他超人在他修建的隧道附近——同时还是在哥谭的范围内——替警局抓捕了几名军火贩子。 

“你可以不使用它，但你没必要总在它附近出现！”布鲁斯的拳头在脑袋旁松了又合，对满脸无辜的克拉克使不出任何办法，“现在所有人都知道大都会和哥谭之间有一条直通隧道了。” 

“早晚会被人发现的。”克拉克贴过去，讨饶地将布鲁斯抱住，用最能让布鲁斯顺从的方法讨得他的柔软，“从你决定要将两座城市用这种方式连在一起开始，它就会被人发现，我早就和你说了，我不需要这一条隧道。” 

布鲁斯没能向克拉克解释他自己曾经多么需要这条隧道，他需要在超人无法照看大都会的情况下替他完成他该做的事，比起隐秘的恋爱，这才是他最初的用意。谁又能想到超人改变了这一切？他总在改变布鲁斯的人生与计划，又是如此理直气壮地让布鲁斯束手无策，到了后来，在隧道附近捕捉到超人的身影已经成为了两地媒体心照不宣的共识，一旦有任何罪犯在隧道上方五公里范围内制造动静，他们总能如愿捕获到那抹红色身影、拍摄到他们需要的照片并且不会有任何生命危险——因为超人通常只是用最快最稳妥的方式制服罪犯，他绝不会横冲直撞在隧道附近造成任何损坏，他对大都会的保护也确确实实经由这条隧道自然而然延伸到了哥谭，尽管许多人认为这会让哥谭那位神秘的蝙蝠义警不高兴，但超人还是这么做了。有太多人好奇这是为什么，但从没有人搞清这是为什么。 

直到又一位青年举着手机诚意满满地拦住了超人先生，那天隧道内的震动又闹出了不小的骚乱，警方严阵以待地隔开想来看热闹的两地居民，青年拿出手机的时候超人正抱着韦恩集团的总裁平稳地落到地上，他灵巧地躲过警方围起的人墙窜到超人附近，却只看到保镖们冲上前欲将布鲁斯•韦恩带离超人却依旧不肯放手的一幕。青年将高举的手臂放下来，忐忑地看着超人与布鲁斯•韦恩在众人面前较着劲。他看到那位来自哥谭的总裁无论如何都掰不开超人扣在他腰侧的手、周围的所有人都不敢轻举妄动，他们屏住呼吸等待着这场僵持结束，超人突然将视线的焦点对准了他： 

“有什么要问我的吗？” 

大概是有了太多次面对路人手机镜头的经验，除了揽进布鲁斯的手臂未有放松之外，超人的表情可谓愉快又阳光，青年一时语塞，反应过来之后又绝不想放弃这个可以和超人对话、让自己在社交媒体上得到火热反馈的绝佳机会： 

“为什么你……你总是会在这条隧道附近出现？”他又定下心神把手机摄像头对准了超人，布鲁斯•韦恩气鼓鼓的半张脸也被迫入镜，青年一时间甚至同情起了这位脱不开超人怀中、西装革履的先生，但是，谁又能对抗超人呢？ 

“因为我在试图保护它。”超人展露最和煦的笑容，与身边那张皱起的脸形成鲜明对比，“还有问题吗？” 

“为什么你要保护它？” 

“因为保护韦恩集团的财产，是我身为布鲁斯•韦恩的恋人应尽的义务。” 

克拉克说这话的时候显然是忘记了自己正是曾大肆损坏了韦恩集团的财产的主人公，不过在他于一片哗然之中当着所有人的面吻住眉毛皱成一团的布鲁斯之后，就连布鲁斯本人，也在克拉克的亲吻中短暂地忽略了这个事实。 

而等布鲁斯在一片闪光灯之中被克拉克放开，他又在克拉克盈满笑意的眼神注视下确定了，想和氪星人谈个不受打扰的恋爱，光靠修一条隐蔽的地下隧道是解决不了任何问题的—— 

最需要解决的，从来只是超人想要向世人宣告他爱着布鲁斯的决心而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月1日，以此记录。


End file.
